Thinking of You
by Aixa-Gabii Serrada
Summary: TeenageDreamsTwilightContest.Toda mala decisión tiene una consecuencias y yo aprendí de mi error algo tarde.Tuve que conformarme,luego de tener lo mejor y despues de dejarte ir,solo me quedo pensar en ti.
1. Chapter 1

Teenage Dreams Twilight Contest

Nombre de la historia: Thinking of You

Nombre de la autora: Aixa-Gabii Serrada

Pareja: Edward-Bella

Número de palabras: 3886 segun Word, sin notas finales.

Rated/Advertencias: T: Algunas malas palabras.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tome prestados por unos minutos.

**Thinking of You**

_"Cause when I'm with him_  
><em>I am thinking of you<em>  
><em>Thinking of you<em>  
><em>What you would do if<em>  
><em>You were the one<em>  
><em>Who was spending the night<em>  
><em>Oh I wish that I<em>  
><em>Was looking into your eyes"<em>

Le sonreí como solía hacer siempre para infundirle valor. A eso me dedicaba siempre, a infundirle confianza.

El solo me observo y me contesto la sonrisa con algo menos de valentía. Estaba aterrado y yo lo sabía. Yo también lo estaría.

El recito como era debida las palabras correctas ante los invitados. Las palabras que la noche anterior yo había escrito con sumo cuidado para él.

A mi lado Jake, apretó mi mano y yo le sonreí, a él también

Esa era mi actividad favorita. Sonreírle a ambos e infundirles el valor necesario para creer en sí mismos y en nuestras relaciones.

Edward, frente a mí, sujetaba la mano de la mujer que amaba. Envuelto en un estupor de amor, no era capaz de observar lo que estaba fuera de su mundo.

Jacob a mi lado, también estaba envuelto en un estupor de amor. Uno hermoso, que profesaba sin pena alguna día tras día. Que mantenía a más de uno con vida y sujeto a lo imposible. Que servía de bálsamo para heridas en los momentos de verdadera angustia.

Hoy era el día más importante de la vida de un montón de personas. Bueno, tanto como el día, no, pero estaba próximo, tan próximo que estaba comenzando a sentir pánico

Había pasado al menos, unos tres meses planeando con intensidad el evento próximo. A duras penas tenía vida yo. Había aprovechado las vacaciones y me había dedicado de lleno a preparar esta boda.

Cualquier con un poco de raciocinio y lógica, no hubiera hecho lo que yo.

Escogí invitaciones, banquete, sabor de pastel, color, salón, decoración, ayude a la novia con el vestido, al novio con el traje, a las damas de honor con sus vestidos también y la madre de la novia, a encontrar unos zapatos perfectos para sus problemas óseos.

Había conversado cientos de veces con la novia sobre Edward. Con ella había comprado casi todo para la boda. Le había aprobado y desaprobado por horas conjuntos para la noche de bodas.

Soporte con dignidad la indigestión que sufrí, luego de que me hizo comer sushi para probar el banquete.

También camine con ella por todas las calles de Toronto, buscando unos zapatos clásicos, sencillos y hermosos, que no opacaran, pero tampoco se dejaran opacar, por el hermoso vestido que llevaría.

Le calme los ataques de nervios mientras que se hacia las pruebas del vestido. Le asegure que Edward no la dejaría plantada, aunque el fondo, no hay nadie que deseara con más intensidad que yo, que eso pasara. Pero no valía la pena engañarme, yo sabía que él era un hombre de palabra y allí estaría, así fuera tragándose el hígado, pero la haría feliz, como prometió.

Esta boda, a los ojos de cualquiera era mía. Me entregue con tanta fuerza a ella, que muchas cosas que se verán, ni siquiera sabe la novia que existen.

Muchas noches, le ofrecí ocuparme de las cosas, para que ella se escapara con Edward a ser feliz.

Noches en las cuales, una vez que Jacob se dormía, yo me echaba a morir sobre mi escritorio.

Noches de llanto, días de planificación. Tardes de vestidos y meses de boda.

Recuerdo con claridad no haberle puesto tanto empeño a la mía, y eso que cuando lo hice, estaba tan feliz como era de esperarse. Como está ahora Katherine.

Irónico. Yo era tan feliz con la idea de casarme. Fui tan egoísta al pensar, que al hacerlo yo, el eterno amor de mi vida no lo haría. Que ilusa fui.

Yo pensé que él en el fondo, siempre me esperaría. Que él estaría disponible toda la vida, como me prometió. Que esperaría que yo superara mis complejos y seriamos "Felices Para Siempre"

Pero por una extraña razón, yo de repente deje de esperarlo a él. Decidí tomar la peor decisión de mi vida. Aplaste bajo mis pies, ese frágil corazón que él me había regalo hacia unos años.

Lo hice presenciar, como reacia mi vida con un hombre que no era él. Tome su promesa y la bote por el caño y aun seguí esperando más. Como siempre, el ser humano, siempre sigue esperando fidelidad.

Y luego, y luego nada. El desapareció, la misma noche de mi boda, pero yo no me di cuenta de eso hasta, una semana después. Yo estaba demasiado eclipsada con el hombre que amaba, como para darme cuenta de la realidad. Una que estaba por fuera de mi campo visual.

Él se había ido. Pero yo no tenía tiempo para extrañarlo, porque estaba viviendo, lo que a todas luces me haría feliz para siempre, así que ¿Qué más podía pedir? Absolutamente nada, por ahora.

Pasaron los días. Con eso los meses y pronto los años. Cuando vine a percatar, había cambiado tres veces el calendario y el no aparecía.

Comenzó a pasar el efecto de la pasión y me di cuenta de que lo comenzaba a extrañar. La casa donde estaba viviendo mi sueño, comenzaba a quedarme grande, repentinamente, las cosas no parecían tan buenas como antes.

Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes, y para mi siguiente aniversario, ya no era igual.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a perseguirme por horas. Mi vida comenzó a dejar de tener sentido y entonces, lo extrañe más que nunca.

Necesite con ansias que él me recordara que lo estaba haciendo bien. Que me consolara y más tarde me orillara a hacer una locura para sentirme viva. Para sentir que yo seguía teniendo el control de mi vida.

Mi madre se rio de mi crisis y lo llamo algo típico. Según sus palabras, en algún momento, iba a pasar el efecto del exceso de felicidad, y la realidad vendría a mí con un gran peso. Las cosas se normalizarían. No había nada de qué preocuparse, solo era cuestión de costumbre.

Yo le creí, como siempre le creí. Como le creí el día que me dijo que dejara a Edward. Como lo hice el día que me dijo que era tiempo de dejarme de sueños de niña y casarme con un hombre que le diera de comer a mis hijos, uno que no se ganara la vida tratando con locos.

Pero no fue así. La crisis no paso, al contrario de los días. Llego un año más, y él regreso.

Mi agonía cada vez era más fuerte y Jacob cada vez me soportaba menos. Estábamos haciéndonos la vida imposible, a ver cuál resultaba más valiente y terminaba de pedir el divorcio.

Cuando lo vi, supe que debía ser yo. Yo debía dar el paso y exigir mi libertad, para entonces, pedirle a Edward que perdonara mis culpas y me hiciera feliz. Como siempre, yo, siendo egoísta.

Y así fue. Me arme de valor y después de soñar toda una noche con la reacción de Edward al saber que sería libre, en la mañana dije la palabra más triste de mi vida.

No podría describir que es peor. Si haber pedido anular lo que me mantuvo con vida durante cinco años, o haber visto el rostro desencajado de Jacob.

Yo lo amaba, en el fondo lo amaba. No con la misma intensidad asfixiante que a Edward, pero lo menos que deseaba era hacerlo sufrir. Así fue, lo hice sufrir.

Esa mañana la casa se sumió en un silencio tan grande que nunca obtuve respuesta. Al día siguiente, el sugirió terapia.

Casi quise reírme de lo irónico que fue. El deseaba a toda costa salvar nuestro matrimonio, y yo a toda costa deseaba hartarlo y que saliera corriendo. Quise golpearme contra la pared por ser tan mezquina, y decidí regalarle una última oportunidad. Iríamos a terapia.

El golpe más duro no fue su agonía ni las flores que me llevaba todos los días a la casa, para disculparse por haber dejado perder nuestro matrimonio. No fue tampoco que el psicólogo nos sugiriera que mejor continuáramos con el divorcio porque el amor, se había gastado de tanto usarlo.

El golpe más duro no fue la lucha agónica. Fue el desenlace histórico.

Una noche, me coloque mi mejor vestido y ayude a Jacob con su corbata. Él estaba decidido a luchar, y por eso busco un nuevo terapeuta. Yo estaba decidida a ser consecuente y permitirle dar la batalla. Si eso era lo que él deseaba, yo no era nadie para impedirlo.

Me enfunde en tacones. Los más caros que guardaba. Como nunca me maquille. Saque de entre mis entrañas mi mejor sonrisa, solo para verlo.

Edward nos había invitado a su casa, para darnos una noticia.

Me codee con toda su familia, esa con la que me había criado cuando éramos mejores amigos. Vi de nuevo a sus hermanas y reímos al recordar anécdotas.

Vi de nuevo a muchos de los compañeros de universidad de Edward. Un montón de psicólogos que por primera vez no estaban observándome con su mirada analítica. Eso me pareció de buen augurio y sonreí, dispuesta a continuar mi historia donde la deje.

Edward como siempre se veía hermoso. Usaba un traje, con corbata y zapatos finamente lustrados.

Con su gestualidad atrayente y su amplio léxico de un hombre viajero, nos envolvió en una labia que comenzó a ser absurda demasiado rápido. Allí entendí, que estaba nervioso, que lo que diría, seria grande. Probablemente más grande que él y todos nosotros.

Un ángel paso sobre mí y dijo AMEN.

Después de me un discurso de como veinte minutos que parecía no llegar a nada, pronuncio un nombre. Un nombre de mujer, y el mundo pareció demasiado denso para respirarlo.

Delante de los felices ojos de sus invitados y mi mirada atónita, él nos presentó a su prometida.

La mujer que me remplazaba en su corazón.

No pude más, y decidí refugiarme en el que después descubrí que era su cuarto.

Como una adolescente asustada, abrace mis piernas y me sacudí con violencia. Jacob desde el lado de fuerza aporreaba la puerta sin cesar.

Dios santo, es que no me dejaba en paz. Era lo único que podía pensar.

Estaba preocupado por mí, pero yo en este momento, no tenía fuerzas para seguir fingiendo. No tenía fuerzas para hacerlo feliz y decidí ser un poco más egoísta.

En algún momento la puerta dejo de sonar. Solo para que la cerradura se moviera. Y a pesar de que tenía el seguro, una silueta, vagamente iluminada por el exterior, apareció frente a mis ojos.

Tan rápido como la puerta se abrió, se volvió a cerrar. Antes de que fuera consiente, unos brazos me sujetaron como si fuera un bebe y me abrazaron con fuerza.

Reconocí de inmediato el perfume y me aferre al cuerpo de hombre que me sujetaba.

Edward.

-¿Cómo entraste?- pregunte. El solo se limitó a agitar frente a mí un manojo de llaves, y de nuevo la habitación se sumió en silencio y oscuridad. Características que se asemejaban a mi corazón.

-Lo siento Bella, pero no pude cumplir la promesa.- recuerdo que me dijo, luego de unos minutos de silencio, y solo eso basto para que yo me entregara a otra causa.

Esa noche en algún momento, decidí salir de sus brazos. Le acaricie el rostro y le desee suerte.

Más tarde en mi hogar, decidí hacer el amor con Jacob y le propuse que fuéramos felices a como diera lugar. Que superáramos nuestros temores y problemas y más tarde tuviéramos un hijo.

La primera parte fue más o menos al pie de la letra. Superamos nuestros temores, pero mas adelante, descubrí que no podía concebir y entonces, comencé a hacer terapia para superar que, era a todas luces una mujer incompleta.

El hombre que amaba se casaría. El que me amaba no me hacía feliz y ahora ni siquiera tendría una criatura como consuelo. Mi vida estaba hecha pedazos, pero yo debía sonreírle al novio para recordarle porque carajo estaba aquí.

-Gracias una vez más Bella.- dijo a mi oído Katherine, sacando de mis divagaciones, y recordándome donde estaba.- Has hecho estaba boda para ti. Puedo asegurar que mañana todo estará perfecto, porque no pudiste hacerlo mejor. Lo único que te falta es ponerte el vestido mañana para ser oficialmente la novia.- Jacob se rio a mi lado y yo lo imite sin muchas ganas. La ironía se había vuelto una asquerosa parte de mi vida.

Edward se acercó y abrazo por la cintura a la que sería mañana su esposa. Katherine Cullen. Sonaba tan hermoso, que me daban ganas de llorar.

-Casi muero de los nervios allá.- comento Edward besando la cien de Katherine y me dieron ganas de matarla. Por Dios, la única culpable de mi desgracia, era yo misma. Así de simple.

-Me di cuenta.- agregue con una sonrisa fingida. Creo que debería dejar mi trabajo con ingeniero, y dedicarme a la actuación. Había aprendido a hacer tantas cosas últimamente.

-Si no hubiese sido por Bella, creo que hubiese dicho solo "Gracias por venir" y hubiese bajado de allí en el acto.- continuo él y quise asesinarlo.

-¿Por Bella?- pregunto Katherine.

-Si amor, ella fue la autora del maravilloso discurso que pronuncie. Siempre pensé que debió ser escritora, pero ella estaba en otra cosa.- que lo calle alguien.

-No sabía que ella escribiría tu discurso Edward.- pronuncio algo molesta Katherine.

-Bella dijo que te lo mencionaría hoy cuando te ayudara con el maquillaje.

-Pues no lo hizo.- ¡si, se molestó, no habrá boda!- Bueno no importa, las palabras no son lo tuyo amor, y lo sé. Además, Bella a estado tan enloquecida con lo de la boda, que seguro lo olvido.- y rio como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-Si lo olvide.- agregue en mi defensa y me disculpe para ir al baño.

-¿Por qué carajo no se molesta y se va a la mismísima mierda?- le dije a mi reflejo en el espejo, después de asegurarme de que no hubiera nadie en los cubículos del baño.

Estaba ansiosa porque la inmunda cena de ensayo terminara y pudiera irme a mi casa, seducir a mi esposo y obligarlo a que me recordara cuanto me ama, solo para sostener mí dolida autoestima.

-Sigues siendo igual de egoísta que siempre.- escuche una voz detrás de mí, y los vellos en todo mi cuerpo se erizaron.

-Edward.- me voltee y lo observe. Estaba molesto, muy molesto.

-¿Qué demonios tienes en contra de Katherine? Maldita sea, al fin estoy tratando de ser feliz y tu estas tratando de arruinarlo, comportándote como la madrina y mejor amiga ejemplar. No creas que me trague ese cuento. Sé porque lo haces Bella, en el fondo, estas tratando de quebrar la fe de Katherine en mí. Sé que le hablas de nuestros recuerdos. Que le has repetido más de una vez que nadie me conoce como tú. Que le has hablado de nuestra relación. Ha llegado a mis brazos llorando y rogándome que le recuerde porque me quiero casar con ella y no contigo. Es que estás loca, demasiado loca para mi.- lo había notado.

En el fondo de mi corazón había hecho esto con la intensión de destruirle. Quería que tuviera la boda perfecta, pero no con ella.

-Yo…- trate de defenderme pero cuando me miro me desarmo.

-Primero me dejas, porque estabas tan desquiciada que ni siquiera podías confiar en tu sombra. Me haces jurarte que te amare por toda la vida y me haces perder dos años y medio esperando por ti. Más tarde, sin saber cómo, llegas a confiar lo suficiente en alguien como hacer con él, lo que fuiste incapaz de hacer conmigo. Me haces presenciarlo, amarrarlos con una cinta estúpida y dar un discurso para recibirlo en tu vida. Me haces bailar contigo y prometerte que estaré bien y luego cuando estoy tratando de lograrlo y soy feliz, tratas de destruir a mi esposa. Ella será mi esposa Isabella Black, lo será, quieras o no, y maldita sea, lo querrás, porque si me amas como dices hacerlo, mañana sonreirá en las fotos, le dirás que hermosa es, y le recalcaras, que no amo a nadie más que ella en el planeta. Le dirás que yo te dije, que el mundo podría acabar y si ella ya lleva mi anillo, no me importara. Le infundirás valor y luego como buena amiga me desearas suerte en un fuerte abrazo mientras me envías a mi luna de miel, y directo a mi futuro, a mi felices para siempre.- su rostro estaba desencajado y por sus mejillas se escurrían varias lágrimas, idénticas a las que yo no había podido evitar derramar.

-Te odio por hacerme hacer esto.- susurre.-Este era mi felices para siempre, y tu debías permitirme hacer hasta lo imposible para que fue mío. Yo te amo, y tu corazón en el fondo siempre me perteneció y lo sabes. Nos pertenecemos con cada pequeño aliento que nos sujeta al mundo, y júralo Edward Cullen , que dentro de cinco años, tendrás una crisis y sabrás, que esto no es tu felices para siempre, porque tu cenicienta no es ella.

-Estas enferma.- murmuro acercándose lentamente a mí.

-Enamorada, que no es lo mismo.- y sin esperar su aprobación, sin saber si lo esperaba, sin nada más, lo bese.

Lo bese con todo el amor que estaba sintiendo en mí. Con toda la ansiedad que había contenido. Con todos los deseos reprimidos que sentía, de hacer esto realidad, de volver a empezar y sacar de nuestras vidas a esas personas que estaban de más.

-Esto está mal.- dijo, mientras continuaba con el beso.

-Es el mejor mal que he hecho.- conteste.

-Ella saldrá herida.

-Ella se curara.

-Tu también.

-Lo que siento por ti es tan fuerte, que es como si me fuera a dar un infarto. ¿No me dejaras morir entre tus brazos verdad?- detuve el beso y lo mire a los ojos.

-Por esta noche vivirás, pero a partir de mañana, tendrás que ingeniártelas.

Después de compartir algunos besos más, al oído me susurro instrucciones para la noche.

-No llegues tarde.- me dijo antes de besarme una vez más y yo solo sonreí.

Trate de hacer que Jacob bebiera la mayor cantidad de alcohol posible en lo que quedaba de noche, y cerca de la madrugada, lo arrastre a la casa, hediondo y medio dormido.

Después de que vomitara hasta su nombre, se durmió y yo celebre la victoria.

Me deshice del vestido y los tacones. Los remplace por zapatillas, pantalones de deporte y sudadera.

Me escabullí en medio de la estrellada noche y en menos de lo esperado, estaba tocando el timbre del apartamento de Edward.

Fui recibida a besos, por su dueño.

En el camino a su cuarto, mi camisa desapareció. Estando recostada en su cama, mi pantalón se escabullo y mis zapatillas, descansaban en el pasillo desde hacía diez minutos.

-Esta es nuestra despedida.- me dijo Edward. Yo solo asentí y me deje querer, como siempre quise.

Nos besamos. Nos abrazamos. Nos apretamos. Nos mordimos, y marcamos. Nos amamos como nunca, en todas las partes posibles de la casa.

-Te amo.- susurre en medio de un jadeo.-

-Y yo a ti.- contesto el con algo de dificultad.

Así se nos pasó la noche, y el sol trajo consigo la realidad.

Me escabullí entre las recién levantadas calles, y pase por unos cafés.

Al llegar casa, celebre que no estaba con la misma ropa. El café en mi mano seria la excusa perfecta.

Desperté a Jacob con algunos besos y le sonríe cuando él lo hizo. Más tarde lo obligue a beberse el líquido caliente y a ingerir unas pastillas para la cabeza. Lo arrastre a la ducha y lo obligue a borrarme los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Más tarde, me escape a la casa de novia para buscarla. La abrace y la felicite. Como me dijo Edward, le recordé cuanto la amaba, y le asegure que serían muy felices.

La arrastre al carro y de allí al salón de bellezas, donde novia y madrina, pasaron prácticamente todo el día.

Salimos de allí, con hermosos peinados y delicados maquillajes.

La acompañe a su casa, donde estaba guardo mi vestido, y antes que ella, me enfunde en él.

Calce mis zapatos y di unos pasos para adaptarme a los tacones. Me observe en el espejo, y me vi hermosa, pero no tan hermosa como para ser la novia.

En ese momento la culpa callo sobre mí como un balde de agua fría. Había seducido al novio. Lo había arrastrado a sus límites y lo había obligado a serle infiel a una joven y hermosa mujer. Una que me había abierto las puertas de su vida. Casi quise llorar.

-Bella ¿puedes venir?- escuche su voz, y me contuve.

Entre al cuarto contiguo y la observe. Estaba solo usando la lencería de la noche de bodas y los zapatos de tacón. Me observaba con una inmensa sonrisa mientras señalaba el pomposo vestido tendido sobre la cama.

Me acerque, escondiéndome de su mirada, apenada.

Me coloque detrás de ella y deslice con cuidado la hermosa y aparatosa prenda. La acomode derecha, en su cuerpo y me dedique a unir cada botón con su respectiva gasa.

Allí se me pasaron más o menos veinte minutos. Lo hice con calma. Con toda la que poseía, tratando de alagar el tiempo.

-¿Estabas nerviosa Bella?- me pregunto.

-¿Perdón?

-Cuando te casaste con Jacob ¿Estabas nerviosa?- sabía por dónde venía la pregunta. La había hecho miles de veces.

-No. No tenía porque estarlo, estaba segura de mi decisión y estaba consciente de que Jacob me amaba tanto como yo a él, y que seriamos, felices para siempre.- dije justo lo que ella necesitaba.

-¿Crees que Edward me ame lo suficiente?- mire sus ojos atreves del reflejo del espejo que estaba frente a nosotras, y sonreí.

-Por supuesto que si Katherine. Con cada fibra de su ser. Él te ama más que a la vida entera, y si se acabase el mundo, pero tú ya usaras su anillo, entonces a él no le importaría.- repetí sus palabras y me sentí contenta de obtener una maravillosa sonrisa de su parte.

-Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.- así fue, fue todo lo que necesito.

Lo que necesito para caminar por la alfombra roja de la iglesia. Para tomar la mano de Edward al final del corredor. Para decir "Si, acepto". Para besarlo y más tarde tomar su mano y soportar una lluvia de arroz. Para bailar el vals con él. Para tomarse las fotos y dejarse sacar el liguero. Para picar el pastel, darle de comer, tirar el ramo, y salir huyendo de su mano, rumbo a su destino.

¿Dónde estaba yo? Al final de la iglesia, al final del corredor, al final de la foto, en el fondo del salón y escondiéndome en el baño.

Un poco más tarde, estaba tumbada al lado de mi esposo. Sudada y desnuda. Amenazando con llorar y recordando.

Estaba durmiendo con Jacob, pero como siempre, estaba pensando en ti.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas aquí estoy con un nuevo OS, esta vez para un contest. Es la primera vez que participo en este tipo de cosas y dudo mucho que gane, de todas maneras hora mas que nunca, amere un rr para saber que les parecio y mas tarde, amare sus votos en el contest, del cual avisare cuando abran votaciones. Gracias de nuevo y porfi ni se vayan a despegar del OS para que puedan saber cuando votar!...Gracias!<strong>


	2. CUENTO CON USTEDES!

Chicas!

Primero que todo y antes que nada, como dicen las mises de mi pais, quiero agradecerles absolutamente todo lo que han hecho y hacen por mi.

No tendre 100 rr como muchas autoras, pero los que tengo son hermoso y los guardo conmigo en mi correo y en mi mente, alimentan esto, que tanto disfruto hacer.

Por primera vez, me anime a participar en un contest, llamado TeeangeDreamsTwilightConest, con la historia que anteriormente leyeron, Os, inspirado en una cancion de Katty Perry.

Estoy orgullosa de los 4rr que logre con la historia y ahora espero no se ofendan por lo que les quiero pedir.

Espero que por favor, me dejen sus VOTOS en el contest, del cual dejare el link mas abajo para facilitar las cosas.

No estoy en esto por ganar y si de hecho, no lo hago, no me molestare ni me retirare, ni nada. Me divirtieo mucho escribir el fic, y por alli alguien sugirio que lo siguiera, tal vez y lo haga pero por ahora, se quedara como esta, para el concurso.

Cuento con sus votos, que deberan hacer solo los que esten registrados, asi que, aun abusando un poco mas de su confianza, les pedire que se registren para que voten, si tienen complicaciones para hacer, pueden escribirme a mi pagina de facebook que esta en mi perfil.

En fin, muchisimas gracias, por lo que han hecho y haran.

Cuento con ustedes!

Deberan abrir el link, sin espacios. O sea, copien el link en la barra de arriba y resten los espacios.

http:/ www . fanfiction . net /~ teenagedreamstwilightcontest


End file.
